Porque en el fondo te amo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Conan esta decidido. Va a declararle sus sentimientos a Ai, pero antes va a hacer que sea ella quien se declare primero ¿Como lo hará? Pues como lo haría cualquier detective. (Conan/Ai) GÉNEROS: mas que suspense seria deducción.


**Detective Conan no me pertenece, si me perteneciera no** **haría fics sobre el anime. xD**

* * *

-¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que pienso de ti?

-Sí.

-Se lo que piensas de mi aunque creas que no se te nota detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia que día tras día haces pasar por tu rostro.

-¿Y que es lo que pienso?

-Crees que estoy loco, eso es lo que crees. ¿Quien te podría juzgar? Cualquiera me llamaría loco si supiera lo que soy... y lo que eres tu.

-Nadie te juzgaría a ti. Yo soy la malhechora, la que te hace mal...

-Debería darte puerta y alejarme lo que mas pudiera de ti. Eso es lo que pasa por tu mente cada vez que piensas en mi ¿No es cierto?

-Eso es lo que debería hacer cualquier persona con cabeza, sí...

-Sin embargo no solo te di una oportunidad, si no que también te salve la vida.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Responder a eso es la razón por la que te estoy diciendo todo esto en vez de callarmelo. Porque callar me hace mal y a ti te hace mal no saber...

-Creo saber ya por donde vas y te voy a dar un consejo. Guardatelo, no aclares mis sospechas porque podría usarlo en tu contra.

-Agradezco el consejo pero ahora que he empezado no me echare atrás. Menos ahora que has vuelto a darme una razón mas para hacerlo.

-¿Una razón mas? ¿Cual? ¿Como?

-"Podría usarlo en tu contra." ¿Ves lo que has hecho ahora que lo he repetido? Me has advertido del peligro existente para mi en nuestra relación, eso es algo que no harían ni Gin ni los otros ¿verdad?

-...Nosotros no tenemos una relación... y ya vasta, en serio.

-Hasta que inventes un veneno para callar a la gente y lo uses contra mi no parare de hablar.

-Continua entonces...

-Sí, por tu culpa estoy jodido de pies a cabeza...

-Al fin dices algo con sentido.

-Te agradezco que no me interrumpas ahora.

-Esta bien, me callare.

-Como decía. Gracias a ti estoy metido en un buen berenjenal. Tu me metiste en el y aceptándote en mi casa tiempo después las cosas no hicieron mas que empeorar.

-Es por eso por lo que quise ayudarte. Es por eso por lo que quise...

-¿Suicidarte? Muy inteligente por tu parte, pero eso no haría mas que joderme del todo.

-...

-¿No dices nada? Bien, continuare. Te salve la vida porque savia lo que pretendías. Querías matarte y no lo podía permitir.

-Ya entiendo. Yo deseo la muerte, me privaste de lo que deseaba para vengarte.

-Jajaja. Buen intento de desviar la conversación Haibara, en serio, pero no funciono.

-Ah... esta bien continua...

-No es por eso por lo que te saque del lugar de la bomba. La razón es la misma por la que lo harías tu si se tratara de mi.

-¡Pero soy tu enemiga! Si tu murieras me alegraría.

-¿Entonces porque firmaste un certificado de defunción a mi nombre? ¿Porque traicionaste así a tus compañeros?

-¡Tu ya lo sabes! ¡Mataron a mi hermana!

-¿Querías a tu hermana?

-Ya se por donde vas, quieres que yo misma diga lo que venias a decir tu ¿No es así?

-Te estaría muy agradecido si así lo hicieras.

-Esta bien... te seguiré el rollo.

-¡¿Que haces?! ¿Lloras?

-Sigue por favor...

-... ¿Querías a tu hermana?

-Mas que eso, la amaba.

-Si pudieras volver al pasado, cosa que es imposible, sabiendo lo que ellos pretendían. ¿La salvarías?

-¡Por supuesto que lo haría, baka!

-¿Y si supieras que algo terrible me iba a pasar a mi? ¿Me salvarías o te alegrarías?

-¡Te salvaría pedazo de baka, porque te AMO! ... Oh, mierda.

-Ves, tu misma lo dijiste, y sin saber lo que pretendía en realidad.

-... Te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso.

-¿Cuanto me amas Haibara?

-¡No te acerques tanto a mi..!

-Dímelo.

-... Te amo, lo mismo que una mujer ama a un hombre... ¡¿Contento?!

-No.

-¿Que haces? No te acerques tanto a mi. Ni se te ocurra besar...

-¿Ves? Es esto lo que pienso de ti. Por mucho mal que hagas, por mucho que a mi me repercuta, aunque tenga que responder por ti. Lo hice, lo hago y lo haré gustoso. Porque en el fondo te amo...

...

...

...

* * *

**Se acabo. Yo también se lo que estáis pensando. Creéis que esto es raro. Solo dialogo y nada mas. Yo también pensé que era una tontería, pero ahora viéndolo terminado me gusta y si llegasteis al final supongo que a vosotros también os gusto, aunque no me hago ilusiones, fue una tontería para pasar el rato.**

**Ademas, sin descripción se desata la imaginación XD. Pues nada mas por mi parte, xau.**


End file.
